


Cold - Levi x Reader

by bigbangburger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbangburger/pseuds/bigbangburger
Summary: After the fight at Wall Maria, you and Levi hang out.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You
Kudos: 46





	Cold - Levi x Reader

"I'll see you later, okay?" You called out to Hange, and they waved back at you.

You stepped out into the cold night air, reliving the scent of dung and damp grass. You looked up to the roof of one of the buildings, knowing Levi would be there; he had his knees to his chest, holding a cup of tea in this right hand.

You quietly walked up to the ladder at the side, making sure not to make too much noise as you climbed up the rungs. You were now behind him.

"Hey." You whispered.

He recognised your voice straight away, not turning around to look at you. "Hey."

The stars blinked brightly as you silently stepped up towards him, sitting down to his left - but not too close to him. He continued staring forwards, so you did too.

"We're going tomorrow, huh? Past the wall?"

"Yeah."

"We might get to see the sea, Levi."

"I know." 

You both continued sitting and staring at the stars; you tried your best not to shiver. You should've brought a blanket, or something.

"Y/n."

"Yes?"

"What were you thinking? About me?"

"Huh?"

"Do you think I made the right choice?"

You looked over at him. You could see a slight trace of a tear on his cheek, and your heart ached for him. You weren't together, but you just wanted to give him a kiss and tell him it was okay.

"Well, why are you asking that now? What's done is done." Before he had a chance to reply, you continued, "But, yes, you did the right thing."

He looked at you, his eyes glinting with hope. "You think?"

"I do. What you said to him was very kind of you, Levi. I don't think many people would get it. But it was very kind." You put your hand on his shoulder, grinning. "You did good."

His head hit his knees, and even though you couldn't hear anything, you could tell he was crying. You had never seen him cry before, so you didn't really know what to do. Instead you just sat there will him, looking up at the little balls of light that dotted the dark sky.

His head raised after a while, and you eyed his cup of tea.

"Your tea probably got cold, Levi."

He nodded, sniffing a little. You made a move to stand up, as if to say 'I'll make you another', but he grabbed your arm to stop you.

He looked away as he spoke. "Don't leave." He whispered. "Stay."

You nodded, and sat back down. You brought your knees to your chest and placed your arms on top of them, huddling into yourself for a bit more warmth. Levi noticed, and subtly shuffled towards you. He started staring at you, not realising, and when you turned to look back at him, he jumped a little.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"C'mon, Levi," you teased, elbowing him lightly. "What's up?"

"Shut up," he grumbled angrily. "Come here."

In one swift motion, he threw his cloak around the two of you, shuffling further towards you as you gasped. It was dark, so he didn't see you blush as his knee bumped against yours.

"You should've just said that you were cold, instead of sitting there like an idiot," He was facing you, his breath puffing onto your lips from the proximity, "Brat."

"I'm almost the same age as you," you tried to stay cool, but there was too much tension, " _Brat._ "

His hand reached your face, tucking into your loose hair, and you nodded slightly. 

Your lips met, and you kissed softly under the stars, basking in each others warmth.

As you pulled away, you eyes widened and you looked away, embarrassed. He smiled a little at your reaction and pulled you towards him so that your head rested on his shoulder, and you welcomed this by snuggling closer towards him.

"I..." 

"Yeah?" You whispered.

"I love you."

"Oh ho ho," you grinned mischievously. "Do you now?"

He mumbled a 'Shut up' as he looked away, and you smiled fondly.

"I love you too, Levi."


End file.
